Home Again
by my-silent-fall
Summary: Kimi and Derek used to be best friends. But each believes the other to be dead. What happens when they are reunited again? Derek/OC The only reason that this is a Naruto/Teen Wolf crossover is because my OC comes from the Naruto world. If you don't like that don't read my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo I'm not the most wonderful of writers, but I felt like I wanted to write this. So bare with me. The only reason that this is a Naruto/Teen Wolf crossover is because my OC comes from the Naruto world. If you don't like that don't read my writing. I don't own Teen Wolf just my OC!

Kimari Uchiha

Hated by her father and the majority of the Uchiha clan because she has the ten tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her, she was sent away when she was younger. She grew up with Derek's family. She is kick-butt awesome and was trained by her demon, she nicknamed her Luna when she was younger. Luna raised Kimari as her own pup, but made sure that Kimi didn't tell anyone about her. Derek and her were best friends before stuff happened. And I think that's all you need to know.

_"DERRRRR!" _

_I turned around to see a flurry of black hair run at me and tackle me to the ground. I looked up into violet eyes to hear my best friend giggling. I smiled, "Hi Kimi. You think you could get off of me?" _

_She giggled again and shook her head, "Nope! You're a comfy chair!"_

_She sat on my chest as I pouted. "Come on, you're crushing me!" She shook her head again. I smirked, "you asked for it!"_

_I rolled us over so I was laying on her tickling her sides. She squirmed and laughed underneath me. "Stop Derek! That tickles!" I rolled off of her and we lay there in the grass, her catching her breath, and looked up at the birds flying overhead. "Der?" _

_"Yeah Kimi?" _

_"We'll be best friends forever right?"_

_I turned and looked at her before nodding a smile spreading across my face, "Best friends forever."_

I jolted awake to the sound of Erika and Boyd arguing yet again. I growled as I got up off of the mattress in my makeshift room. "Shut up you two." I sent a glare their way. Boyd nodded and silently sat down pulling out some book he had been reading while Erika glared right back. "Well you sure are in a mood this morning," she spat at me. I rolled my eyes, "Not right now Erika." I turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going for a run. Be back later for training. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Kimi's POV

"Art is fleeting, un!" I rolled my eyes listening to Sasori and Deidara bicker as we walked into our new house. "I'm going to kill those two if they aren't careful" I muttered under my breath. "Try not to make a mess." I looked up to find my brother smirking. "No promises 'tachi!"

After pein's attack on Konoha we had finally had enough. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and I left the elemental countries in the hopes of finding some peace. How we ended up back in Beacon Hills is beside me. It was weird coming back after such a long time. I had lived here for years with Derek and his family before Itachi found me. He told me what he did to our family and why he did it. I didn't even know I had a family, so when he said I could come live with him I jumped at the chance. Even though I loved the Hales I had always wanted a family to call my own. So I left one night and faked my death, I didn't want them searching for me or worrying about me in a foreign land. But I missed them. _Especially Derek. _I thought to myself as I began unpacking the seemingly endless boxes piled up in my room.

I had heard about the Hale fire and was devastated. My best friends were dead. Laura and Derek. My adopted family gone. I shook my head. I wasn't about to let myself fall into that depression again. _I need to see it. I need to know what happened. _

I ran out of my room into Itachi's, "I'm going for a run." He looked up "Where at?"

"The woods." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. He threw me a small rectangular object. "Here's a cell phone all of our numbers are in there. Call one of us if you need anything." I smiled at my older brother, "thanks 'tachi."

With that I ran out the front door ignoring Deidara's "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"

My feet pounded on the packed dirt through the familiar woods until I slowed to a walk. I was still outside the Hale property line, but was having trouble convincing myself to walk in, to see what they had gone through. _Come on Kimi you've seen worse…you've done worse. _I took a deep breath and ducked my head under a low hanging branch, rounding a bend to see the house, or at least what was left of it. It was in shambles, the roof caved in, the walls charred, and wait… were those bullet holes!? I examined the walls and saw that yes there were bullet holes and they looked fresh. I also smelled blood, lots of it.

I walked into the house following the scent and saw the floor of what used to be the living room stained with the dark substance. _I know this scent. Where do I know this scent from?_

**_That's peter's scent pup._**

_No it can't be Luna. He died in the fire. They all did. This is way too fresh._

**_Your brain says that not your senses. Maybe all of them weren't killed. Maybe Derek –_**

_No! Luna don't say it. He's dead. I'll never see him again. I'll never get a chance to say goodbye. Don't get my hopes up. Please….._

I sat in the room as silent tears fell down my face. Not saying goodbye to Derek was my one regret in leaving. He was my best friend, he kept me grounded. He understood me better than anyone. He was a werewolf and I was practically a demon. _He's gone Luna._

I heard a whimper and Luna went silent, letting her comforting presence calm me. I just sat there until the sun started to set. I stood up stiff from sitting so still for so long before starting the walk back to my house.

A howl pierced the night. I froze midstep and cocked my head to the side trying to pinpoint where the howl came from. An answering male howl followed and I ran towards the sound trying not to get my hopes up. _It's just another pack. The Hales are all dead. It's just another pack, but it can't hurt to check. _

The sound led me to an abandoned looking subway station. I paused and sniffed the air, listening carefully so that I could size up the pack._ Two male betas and one female. I can handle that._

**_Just be careful, even if there alpha isn't around doesn't mean he won't be back in a flash and you don't know how strong he is._**

_I'm always careful Luna you know that. _She scoffed before becoming silent and I jumped up onto the windowsill of an open window. The female beta and one of the male betas seemed to be challenging each other while the other sat in a corner reading a book. The smelled only a few months old. The two looked about to fight and I settled myself down to watch. _Let's see what these pups can do. _The female jumped at the male throwing a crazy swing with her right arm. The male ducked and countered with a swipe of his own catching the female in her side. She howled in pain. _That much pain from that tiny little scratch? Pathetic. _I rolled my eyes and watched the sad little puppies fight. **_This really is sad. Their alpha must be weak for them to be so lacking in their training._**

_Maybe. _I smiled to myself getting a wicked idea. _You think I should go scare them? It could be fun. _

Luna chuckled **_Go on babes. Can't wait to see this. _**I could almost see the demon sitting back in a big lounge chair pulling out popcorn and laughed quietly to myself. That got the attention of the betas.

I quickly ran across the ceiling to the other side of the room and let out another quiet giggle. They spun around, the female yelling out "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Instead of answering I ran to another corner of the room and giggled softly again. "I'm warning you!" The young female yelled as her eyes changed color. I jumped down behind all of them, "Oh I'm so scared." The male alpha she had been fighting with nearly jumped out of his pale skin as she turned around swinging. "Decent reflexes. But still pretty pathetic."

The other beta had gotten up and was charging at me teeth bared. I jumped over his head doing a flip before landing softly on the ground. "Going to have to be faster than that darling." The female jumped at me again growling and I quickly snapped her arm before running my own claws down her face and kicking her away. She stayed down and I hoped I hadn't killed her. _Don't need an angry alpha after me. _I heard her groan and I knew she was fine so I turned my attention to the other two.

They looked at each other before charging me at the same time. _Teamwork, I'm impressed. _But even with their combined strength I was easily able to kick them both in the sides cracking a few ribs and send them running off with their tails between their legs. "That's just sad guys. I was really expecting more. Oh, well I guess I sorta got a workout. But no, not really at all." The female turned and growled at me, "What the hell do you want?" I shrugged, "Just looking for some fun. To bad you have a weak alpha who can't train you worth a damn." They all growled at me and I laughed, "Touched a nerve have I?"

The black male glared at me, "What are you?"

I smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out…if your lucky."

I jumped back up on the windowsill turning back to smirk at their angry faces, "give my regards to your alpha! Later pups!"

Derek's POV

I had just finished my run to return to the subway station when I smelled blood. _Great now they're at each other's throats again. _"I thought I told you to stop fighting." The words slowly died in my mouth when I saw my three betas sitting curled up in pain together. "What happened here?"

Erika looked up and answered with a whine, "Some crazy chick came in here and nearly beat us to death and then called you weak because you hadn't trained us properly." I growled at her words. How dare this bitch call me weak? "Her words not mine." Erika said as if she were reading my thoughts. "What did this bitch look like?"

Boyd spoke up from his spot on the floor. "She had long black hair and freaky purple eyes. And I think she had a tattoo on her arm. Looked Chinese or something." My ears perked up when I heard her description. "Was she like us?"

Isaac shook his head, "Nah, but she wasn't human either."

They must have seen my shocked face because Boyd asked, "Why, did you know her?"

I shrugged, "Don't think so, but she sounds like someone I used to know. Someone who I know to be dead." _Kimi? Did you come back?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so thanks to the people who decided to read this horrible mess I'm attempting to call a story! I really appreciate it! Sorry if it takes me awhile to update seeing as I'm a very busy junior and have no time to write! But! You don't care about that so on to the story!_**

Kimi POV

"But Itachi! I don't wanna go to high school…" I whined as my older brother continued to throw random textbooks towards me, each I caught with ease. "We need to learn more about this world you dragged us to; therefore it is your responsibility to find out what has changed since you were last here. The easiest way to do that is for you to go to school."

I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout, "Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He chuckled as I stuffed the books into the backpack he had gotten me.

"Good. Now Deidara and I went out yesterday and got you a mode of transportation." He opened the door to the garage and stepped aside to show me my new wheels. There were two of them incased in a shiny black metal. A motorcycle. I was going to look like a damn bad ass and I loved it. I threw my arms around my brother's neck. "Thanks 'tachi!"

"What about me, un!?" I heard Deidara call from inside the house.

"You too Dei-Dei!"

I grabbed the keys from Itachi and jumped on the bike, reeving the engine. Itachi opened the garage door for me and I flashed him a smile as I tore out of there and down the driveway. All to soon I was pulling into the school's parking lot. _Shit… Here goes nothing I suppose…_

I parked my bike next to a beat-up looking jeep and pulled on my backpack. I noticed the seemingly hundreds of eyes on me. I was sure that I had made quite the entrance and that was how I liked it. I could smell the arousal of many nearby males thanks to my super sniffer _Thanks Luna… _and threw the nearest guy a smirk. I walked up to him ready to start my mission.

"Hey there! I'm Kimari, but everyone calls me Kimi."

"I-I'm Styles." The awkward boy continued to gape at me and more specifically my chest. It wasn't my fault I was well endowed. It may however be my fault that the skintight, purple shirt I was wearing did nothing to hide that fact, but hey! So what if I liked looking sexy.

I grinned and hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder, offering my hand for him to shake. "Well Styles! It's nice to meet you! Do you think you could point me in the direction of the office? I'm new here which I guess you probably already knew…" I trailed of mentally smacking myself for my own stupidity. I don't guess Styles noticed because he nodded his head enthusiastically, "Sure! I can take you there myself!"

"Thanks! That would be great!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the building, he was blushing at my close proximity and I just laughed evilly inside _Oh I still got the whole sexy thing going on! I bet I could get any guy here! Oh look at him, damn that's a nice ass… I wouldn't mind fucking him! Or him… or him… Hehehehehehehehe… _

**_Dear, you do realize that you sound like an animal in heat? _**I heard Luna laughing at me in the back of my mind.

_Hey! You're the only animal here! It's probably your fault!_

She just laughed and was silent. I shook my head earning an odd look from Styles. "You okay?"

I nodded, "yeah, just remembering something I forgot to tell my brother." I lied quickly with a grin. "You have a brother?"

"Yep! He's older though so he doesn't have to come to this accursed place." I shuddered to add dramatic effect. He laughed, "okay here's the office. I can stay with you if you want and walk you to your first class!" I was shocked he was being so kind to me. "Umm, you really don't have to, I'm sure I can find my way around." He shook his head, "No! I insist!" I grinned. It looked like I had found a first friend, or well, sorta friend. "Sure, yeah that'd be great!"

I quickly got my schedule from the secretary who introduced herself as Mrs. Argent. She looked strange to me, there was just an aura around her that told me to stay away from this chick. Not being one to ignore my instincts, I quickly thanked her for her help and left the office. Styles grabbed my schedule from me and looked it over quickly. "You have first period English with me!"

"Well then, lead me away to my doom!" He laughed and started walking down the hall with me beside him. With my enhanced hearing I could hear the rumors about us starting. I heard at least five people question whether we were dating or not, another couple talking about how I was from somewhere in LA (where ever that was) and was in movies, and another talking about my awesome rack and ass (they were mostly guys). Soon we got to the English classroom and walked inside, Styles taking a seat towards the back and me sitting in the desk beside him. A guy with dark hair and dark eyes walked over and did this weird highfive thing with Styles. He took the desk behind Styles and they quickly started talking about some sport animatedly. I tuned them out and pulled out the notebook Itachi had gotten me, smiling when I realized almost everything he had gotten me was purple, my favorite color.

"Oh! And this is Kimi, she's new here." I perked up hearing my name and saw Styles pointing at me while talking to the dark haired boy. I smiled big and flashed a peace sign, "Hey what's up?"

"Hey I'm Scott. And why on earth would you talk to Styles of all the guys here? No offence but he doesn't seem to be really your type." Styles glared at the newly named Scott. I reached over and took Styles hand in mine, "Why whatever do you mean?! Styles is so my type!" I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. I laughed at his and Scott's flabbergasted faces. I thought about my appearance and why Scott would have thought that.

I was rather pretty. I had gotten a lot of my mother's looks. I had long black hair that was died purple at the tips. I had a nice thin face with a delicate nose and mouth. My eyes were a shimmery blue-silver color that complemented my pale skin. I was thin thanks to all of my training. And today I was wearing a tight purple shirt that hugged me in all of the right places with a black leather jacket on top, skin tight dark wash jeans and black ankle boots. I guess you could say I was hot, and I guess normally hot people don't hang out with the self-proclaimed dorks. Good to note.

The arrival of the teacher ended my musings and began the rest of my horrid day. I daydreamed in most of my classes having learned the majority of the material at a young age in the academy or taught to me by my father. The only class I had to pay attention in was history. I learned a great bit about this place, I knew they fought with different weapons, but I had never learned the extent to which they differed. _I'll need to check out these guns they talk about. I've never heard of something like that._

During lunch I sat with Scott and Styles and was introduced to Scott's kinda-girlfriend Alison and Styles's crush Lydia. I also met Lydia's boyfriend Jackson (what an asshole) and Danny, the gay friend. The day passed in a blur and I was ready to get home when the last bell rang. I ran out to see Styles getting into the beat-up jeep parked next to me. _Of course that's his car. It suits him perfectly. _I grinned as I walked up beside the truck. "Hey Kimi! You need a ride home or something?" Styles asked as I approached. I smiled, "Nah, I got my own ride." I put my hand on my bike and his mouth fell open. "That's yours!"

"Sure is darling!" And with that I jumped on my bike and roared out of the parking lot. _I feel like going for a run. Maybe I'll go hunt down those pups again._

**_You just want to find their alpha. You hope he's hot so you can jump his bones. _**

_Pshhhhhh… No… I just wanna check on the pups._

**_Whatever you say pup._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ugh… Ok school is literally a living hell and I know you haven't heard from me in months and I am so so so so sorry! But I'm writing now that I'm on break! Well, at least for the next week. But back to the part you actually care about! The story!_**

Kimi's POV:

I pulled in the driveway of my new home, and took it all in. The grey stone walls of the two story building surrounded by enough trees to keep away any prying eyes. I parked my bike in the garage and walked into the house to be greeted by Deidara's enthusiastic hug. "I've missed you, un! I've had to deal with your brother's moopy self all day and Sarsori insulting my art!"

He had picked me up and was swinging me around, and while his grip was uncomfortable, I couldn't help but grin at his melodramatic ways. "Dei, you're gonna have to get used to it since I'm forced to sit through that hell hole called school." I laughed as he put me down and pouted.

"Do you really have to go everyday?" He whined. "Yes, she does." We turned to see Itachi coming down the stairs. "But whyyyyyyy" we both whined as he walked towards us.

"Because we need to learn everything we can about where we are, the culture, the history. We don't want to stick out as being different anymore than we already do."

I sighed "fiiiine, but you have to help with my homework. And by help I mean do it." I smiled and skipped out of the room dropping my backpack into his hands. I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and put on shorts, a tank top, and a sweatshirt before grabbing some sneakers and running out the door.

"I'm off for a run! See you in a couple hours! Have fun with that essay!" I said as I waved to Itachi's glowering face.

**_So are you going _**_looking__** for the pups now?**_

_Yeah Luna, I could have sworn I smelt one of them today. And that Scott kid is definitely a beta. I didn't want to confront him though, I don't think he was in the same pack._

**_I agree, but he must know them. Perhaps he will be with them tonight?_**

_If he is, he's in for a big surprise! _I grinned as my eyes turned violet and I ran towards the subway station.

Derek's POV:

"No Erika! Are you really so stupid you can't get this right?!" I sighed as I watched Erika, once again, fail to properly tackle Isaac to the ground. "We've been working on this all week!" Erika whimpered and went to a corner to nurse her wounds.

I had been worried ever since I heard about the strange woman attacking my betas._ They can't defend themselves. What if she really is a threat? _

"We're done for the day. I can't stand to see you anymore." I turned from my betas and started walking towards the entrance. "I'm going for a run. Call me if you need me." I ran up the last few steps and out the doors. _What am I going to do? If they don't learn this soon, my pack is going to be too weak to protect itself._

Kimi's POV:

I jumped up on the window sill I had come in from the last time and eased myself through a broken window. I sat down to watch the pups again, hoping I hadn't hurt them to bad.

"God Damnit Isaac did you really have to throw me into that pile of glass!" The blonde female snapped at the curly haired boy. "Sorry Erika! I didn't mean to, but he's been crazy lately ever since that black haired chick showed up!"

_He, I bet that's their alpha. I wonder if I can get a name._

**_So you can hunt him down pup? I bet he's smokin'! _**

I rolled my eyes and Luna's stupidity and jumped down to land in front of the black boy whose name I had yet to learn.

"Hey their pups! How's it going?" I grinned as they all crouched, snarling. They quickly transformed fully. "Awww, that's not very nice! I just wanted to chat!"

With a snarl the girl leapt at me. I backhanded her away. The other two crouched down about to attack. _Well this should be fun! _Luna just chuckled in agreement.

Derek's POV:

I hadn't gotten very far when I heard Erika cry out in pain. _Really she has no pain tolerance. I bet Isaac was just trying to get the glass out. _I turned to continue running when I heard Boyd howl. He was calling me.

I did a quick 180 and ran back to the station to see Isaac go flying across the room.

"That was even less fun then the last time! You are all so weak. It's sad actually."

I glared at the girl as she walked towards Isaac, about to pounce when I saw her put out her hand to help him up. He looked at her confused before hesitantly taking it.

"Now that we've got all that settled, I did say I just came to talk."

I cleared by throat as I walked in. "Well how about you talk to their alpha."

She turned around and I froze in my tracks.

Kimi's POV:

I helped the poor boy up silently laughing at his bewildered look. I smiled at him, "Now that we've got all that settled, I did say I just came to talk." I froze as I heard a voice behind me say "Well how about you talk to their alpha."

_No way. He's dead. _

I turned around and there he was. Derek Hale, in the flesh.

Derek's POV:

_No way. She's dead._

But here she was standing right in front of me, wide eyed and confused. "Kimari?" Her violet eyes bored holes into me trying to decide what to think. "Kimi is that you?"

Kimi's POV:

"Kimi is that you?" I try to find my voice but am rudely interrupted by Erika "Wait! You know this bitch?"

I growl at the same time Derek does, "yes I believe so."

He turns back to me. "Derek, I heard you were dead."

He shakes his head, "I'm not. Obviously. But you were dead. I saw your body. I still see it…"

I took a few steps towards him. "I faked my death. I had to leave. I didn't want you to worry."

Erika clears her throat and we both turn to look at her standing there with two very confused male betas. "So sorry to interrupt your reunion, but how do you two know each other? And how come you've been terrorizing us for the last few days?"

I glance at Derek before I turn back to Erika "We grew up together. And I just wanted to get a feel for the strength of this pack when I smelt it."

"Fine then, you can continue your little reunification me and the boys will leave. Come on Isacc, Boyd." She left with the two boys on her heels and I turned back to Derek.

"Where have you been? Do you know how much it hurt when I though –" He glanced down and I could tell he was trying not to picture the clone I had left dead when I disappeared.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I just had to go, I found my family—"  
"Was my family not good enough for you anymore?!" Derek interrupted me with a yell. "Did you know how much pain you put _our _family through when we thought you killed yourself!"

I hung my head in shame. "I'm so sorry Derek. I never meant to hurt you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and knew I couldn't stay here as long as he was here. I was too dangerous to be around him.

**_Pup. I think it's time you left. Akuma is getting restless._**

_I know Luna I feel him too._

"Derek I'm sorry. I have to go." I ran past the shocked man and into the now pouring rain.

_Well that's just poetic isn't it? _I ran and ran until I was home. I burst through the doors and threw myself sobbing into a very surprised Sasori's arms.

**_Yay! Reunion and drama and shit! I have no idea where I'm going with this so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! I'll try to update soon, but no promises._**


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi's POV

I cried myself to sleep in Sasori's arms, never able to complete a sentence to explain myself to the others. I awoke the next morning and could feel their worry surrounding me. Stumbling down the stairs, I was met with the sight of the three of them sitting around the kitchen table.

"Hey guys…" I trailed off with a nervous laugh. "Sorry about last night."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Kimari, what the hell happened? You were close to losing control! I thought that was better!"

I hung my head, "I did to…"

Deidara looked at me sympathetically "What happened Kim?"

I sat down at the table with them and rested my pounding head in my hands. "You remember how I said I had that friend here? Derek. Well I thought he was dead. Turns out, he isn't."

"Wait, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Deidara looked at me confused.

"Well….He kinda hates me. I grew up with him. We were best friends, but I left him and his family when I was about eight. Itachi found me and explained everything, who I really was, why I was sent here…Then he offered to take me back with him. Akuma had started to get restless and I knew I needed to learn to control him so I left."

"So he hates you because you left. That doesn't sound like a very good friend to me." Sasori shook his head disapprovingly.

"No. He hates me because I tricked him. I…I pretended to kill myself. I left a blood clone hanging in my room with a suicide note. I knew if I just disappeared they would worry about me and look for me. I didn't want to have to say goodbye…"

Deidara wrapped his arms around me seeing me close to tears. "Hey Kimi…I bet he just needs some time. I mean you both just found each other, it must be shocking for him to! Just give it some time…"

I chuckled through the tears silently running down my face. "You know Dei, I think that's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say. Maybe you do have some brains in there after all."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. Sasori handed me a plate with pancakes, my favorite, and I knew that I was going to be okay. With or without Derek.

Derek's POV

_She was so fast! I can't catch her sent anywhere! I shouldn't have yelled! I know how she gets when she thinks people are mad at her! Damnit! I have no clue where she is!_

I punched the nearest tree feeling the skin on my hand burst open. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as the skin healed over. Sitting down, I rested my head on the tree behind me, remembering the day I found her 'dead'.

_"Kimi! Kimi! You wanna play hide and…" I trailed off as I burst into her room. She was hanging from the ceiling, slowly swinging back and forth. "MOM! DAD!" I heard footsteps running up the stairs and people shouting my name, but I was numb. "Derek what – Oh Lord!" My mother gasped as she and my father ran in the room behind me. I was frozen in place as I watched my dad go forward and carefully untie the knot around her neck. The purple bruises were prominent on her white skin. I don't remember my feet moving, but then I'm there by her bed, touching her hand that is cold to mine. I realize then that I'm stepping on something. It's a letter with big letters across the envelope TO: DEREK. I walked back to my room and locked the door, sitting on my bed I opened the letter:_

**_Derek,_**

**_ I'm so so so so so sorry, but it was time for me to go. I love you and your family, but I want my own. I know they are probably dead so I will die to join them. I will miss you. Goodbye._**

**_Your Kimi._**

I blink away tears as I remember the agony that ripped through my chest upon reading that note. _There were so many things I never told her. And now I can, and I ruined it. _

My head snapped up as I hear footsteps approaching me.

"Come on Sasori, un! You're going to have to admit it eventually! Art is fleeting, un!"

"Deidara…You really are an idiot."

"HEY! Not fair Itachi! We can't all be geniuses like you!"

"Shut it guys! Your giving me a headache!" I heard her, her laughing, her with other people, happy.

I got up to move away when they came around a tree and saw me. She was standing there with the strangest looking men. One had bright red hair and a bored look on his face. Another had long black hair and was standing next to her. The other one had unusually long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail…and were those mouths on his hands?!

Her eyes went wide. "Derek! What are you doing here?"

**Sorry it's not long but exams so deal.**


End file.
